PvP
PvP How it works Players are matched on the basis of the level of the highest levelled guardian in the current team of the player, i.e. the level of the highest guardian will be same for both the players, although the level of other guardians may differ. The server matches players from both Kongregate and Facebook, so it is possible for a player playing from one website to be matched with a player on the other. If the server cannot find anyone online and present at the PvP stadium, who has the same level highest guardian as the player and the searching counter reaches zero, the server matches the player with an NPC who's level will be the same as the player's trainer level and whose guardians will all have the level of the player's highest guardian level.Sometimes, a player may be matched with another whose highest guardian is one level higher or lower than the player's highest guardian. My observation: I found that this happens when the player does not find any match and has been fighting the NPC of the same level for a few times. Ishu Bagaria Every week, after the players play their first battle, they are put into a division based on their trainer level and their guardian levels. When a player starts to look for a battle partner, the server first matches him with someone in the same division if online (and if the guardian level matches) and if no one from the division can be matched, from outside the division. This way, players can also compete with others in their division for ranks. As of now, there is no separate reward for ending in the top 3 ranks of your division apart from the weekly battle point prizes and bragging rights. The PvP works on a 'Battle Points' system. The player gets 2 Battle Points (BPs) for winning a battle, 1 BP if he loses, and loses 1 BP (i.e. minus 1 BP) if he flees from a PvP battle. Players are rewarded with prizes when they have accumulated 5, 20, 40, 60 and 80 Battle Points. These Battle Points are reset every Sunday midnight (game server time) and Monday starts a new week. Limitations *All Guardians must be level 6 or higher to PvP. Rewards *5 BPs: Medium Healing Potion *20 BPs: Large Healing Potion *40 BPs: Revival Potion *60 BPs: Large XP Potion *80 BPs: Grand Weekly Prize (Guardian) The Grand weekly prize changes every week though the other prizes remain the same. The 80 point reward is a guardian, so the players have an opportunity to obtain different guardians by accumulating enough BPs every week. Grand Prize History :::: Dates are in dd/mm/yy format *15/08/12-19/08/12 - ?? *20/08/12-26/08/12 – *27/08/12-02/09/12 – *03/09/12-09/09/12 – *10/09/12-16/09/12 – *17/09/12-23/09/12 – *24/09/12-30/09/12 – *01/10/12-07/10/12 – *08/10/12-14/10/12 – NPC Behavior *These are observations - not facts *Unlike players, when NPCs heal it is considered a full action (they don't attack the same turn) ---- Category:PvP